7 Long Days
by eb2504
Summary: Sam is getting married in 7 days. 7 looong days. I started this way back when Sam was still with Pete and I figured it would have to end somehow, this was my idea. Updated at last!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my very first fanfic! Just something I've been wanting to write for a while. Enjoy and please tell me what you think. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or events on Stargate SG1,just borrow them for stories.

**7 Long Days**

'How does he do it?!' Jack thought as he watched Daniels' car pull into his drive behind his. In the past four months that he had been retired he had spent most of his time at his cabin, but whenever he came home Daniel seemed to turn up at his place within hours of him returning.

"Daniel, I'm starting to think you just park yourself round the corner and wait for me to show up!" Jack asked, his face serious, as he threw his bag over his shoulder and locked his truck.

"Yeah Jack, cause I have nothing better to do." Daniel retorted as he walked towards him. He had to admit, he had taken to driving past Jacks' house on his way home from the SGC these days, just on the off chance that he might actually be home. He knew fine well that if Jack told him he would be back on the Wednesday it was highly likely he'd be back on the Monday. "So, how ya been?"

"Fishing" Jack answered, hunting for his house keys, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Catch anything?"

"No."

"Really? Not a thing?"

"No Daniel, not a thing. Aha!" Jack pulled his keys out from the depths of his bag and unlocked his front door. " So, anything world altering happen while I was away?" Jack entered the house, dumped his bag on the floor and headed straight to the kitchen. He was sure there was a beer in there with his name on it.

"Oh, you know, same old." Daniel followed Jack into the house and watched as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a, seemingly, blissful swig. "Eh, no, Jack, I don't want a beer, but thanks for offering."

"I didn't. Last one." Jack dropped into a chair, holding the cold beer to his head, eyes closed.

"Right" Daniel followed suit. "So, everything's still in one piece at the base. Teal'cs good. Sam's still getting married in 7 days." he continued.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at him, "Daniel".

"Jack"

"Don't start"

"I was just reminding you"

"I didn't forget"

"Good. Anyway speaking of which…"

"I said don't start Dan..."

"I just want to ask if your still coming tomorrow night?" Daniel interrupted before he could go any further. Jack just looked at him with a blank expression. "You know, the dinner thing? Cassie's idea? Kinda like another bachelorette party?"

"Ah, that." Jack suddenly became very interested in his bottle of beer. Cassie had suggested that the old SG1, Jacob and a few others go for dinner and drinks before Sam's wedding. 'A unique bachelorette party' she had called it. Jack had pointed out that fathers and old bosses weren't really supposed to go to these things but she had told him to shush and made him promise to go. He had agreed, although he had to admit, it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"You told her you'd be there."

"I know. And I will be. 1930 hours right?" Jack looked at Daniel questioningly.

"Yeah, good. Sam will glad."

"Great." Jack stood up, suddenly feeling very tired. "Look, Danny, I don't wanna be rude but it was a long drive. Think I might turn in"

"Sure. I'll, eh, go and let you sleep." He looked at his friend in concern. He had a feeling that all this was a lot harder on Jack than he was letting on. Every time he had tried to talk to him, he had been politely told to 'mind his own damn business'. So he left it. He gave Jack a small smile, "Teal'c and I will get you bout 7:15 tomorrow."

"Thanks, see ya then" Jack replied opening the door for Daniel. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and instead gave him another small smile, "Yeah, see ya then."

Jack shut the door behind him and rested his forehead against it, letting out a big sigh. 'Great' he thought, 'between the dinner, that stupid air force thing we have to go and her wedding, this is gonna be one loooong week.' He threw his beer bottle into the recycle bin with too much force, causing it to shatter, and collapsed on the couch. Possible scenarios of tomorrow night playing out in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much to all that reviewed my first chapter. I wasn't sure how well it would go down. So here's chapter 2. Sorry for any mistakes etc but i dont have a beta. Enjoy and review!

**7 Long Days – Chapter 2**

Jack paused and let out a deep breath before following Teal'c and Daniel into the busy bar. This was not something he had been looking forward to. Not only was he going to have to play nice with certain people that he really didn't want to have to play nice with, he was going to have to pretend that he was genuinely happy for Sam. Not that he wasn't happy for her, of course, he was, he just… ah it's complicated.

They weaved their way through the crowd over to a corner where their friends were standing. Sam turned around and gave them all a big smile. She was wearing a long, silky black dress that clung to her in all the right places. Had Jacks' mind been able to function correctly at that moment, he would have thought it rather out of place for the bar they were in. However, as it was, all he could think at that moment was how stunning his former 2IC was currently looking. He mentally shook himself, closed his mouth and smiled back.

He watched as she gave Daniel a big hug and kissed him solidly on the lips. She then turned to Teal'c and flung her arms around his shoulders and planted a smacker on him too. Jack subconsciously took a step towards Sam, expecting he might be next to receive a hug and, if he was really lucky, a kiss. However, Sam instead took a step back as two arms snuck around her waist from behind. She smiled and turned round.

"Petey!" she exclaimed, giving him a rather passionate kiss.

Jack scowled, 'he's not supposed to be here' he thought.

Jack did a double take as he looked at Pete. Not only was wearing what Jack would have sworn were pyjamas but he had an exceptionally large and bushy moustache. Jack thought it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen on anyone, not least because it was at least ten times darker than his hair colour, almost black really.

'Hey! Wait a minute.' Jack thought snapping out of it, 'Where's my kiss?'

Everything fell silent. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on him. It was then it dawned on him that he had actually said that out loud.

Sam eventually broke the silence. "What? How dare you?"

"I, uh, I…" Jack struggled to find the words, any words.

"Don't speak to my little girl." Jacob strode forward menacingly. Jack was sure he was at least a foot taller than last time he'd seen him. In fact, everyone seemed taller that usual. "Teal'c," Jacob continued, "I think this problem has to be dealt with now. Don't you?"

"Indeed." Teal'c replied with a nod of his head. With that he stepped towards Jack, lifted him up and held him above his head. He then climbed on top of the nearest table, which must have been about 30 feet high. Everyone in the bar was now chanting, "Teal'c, Teal'c, Teal'c". Jack was sure he even saw Baal standing at the back, joining in the chanting.

"I apologise O'Neill, but this must be done". Before Jack could even process what was happening, Teal'c let him go and he was plummeting towards the crowd below. The last thing Jack saw before he hit the ground was a very yellow General Hammond who was looking decidedly like Homer Simpson.

Jack landed with a thud. He gasped and immediately sat up, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around and let out a deep breath. 'Just a dream' he thought, as he struggled back on to the couch he had obviously just rolled off of, 'pull yourself together O'Neill, it was just a dream'.

Jacks' heart rate had just about returned to normal when the doorbell rang. He groaned and looked at the clock. '10.30!' he thought as he stood up, 'damn, I must have been tired'.

He opened the front door and was greeted with a flash of blond hair, two arms tightly round his neck and a squeal.

"Danny called and told me you were home. I feel like I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Its only been 'bout three weeks Cass." Jack mumbled as he motioned for her to follow him inside.

"Like I said, ages. You ok Jack? Did I wake you up?" Cassie frowned and took in Jacks rather dishevelled appearance.

"No. Yes. I mean, yes I'm fine and no you didn't wake me." Jack put the kettle on to boil. "Coffee?"

Cassie just raised her eyebrows, a knowing look on her face.

"I feel asleep on the couch last night and woke up bout 10 minutes ago. Ok?" It seemed he couldn't hide anything from this girl anymore. He'd swear she had that same sixth sense that Janet always used to have, she always knew if Jack wasn't telling the complete truth.

"You fell asleep on the couch? Long drive was it? And yeah coffee would be nice" Cassie knew fine well what was up with Jack. She had already spoken to Daniel, who had told her how Jack had practically thrown him out after the mention of Sams' thing tonight.

"Yes. It was". Jack made the coffee and handed Cassie her mug. "So, how's things with you?"

"Yeah, good. I made it through my second year of college pretty much in one piece." She smiled taking a sip of he coffee. "So, you looking forward to tonight?"

Jack sighed. Cassie never was one to beat around the bush. If she wanted to know something, she just asked. "No Cass, not really." He answered as he went to sit down. "But my guess is you already knew that and that's why you're here." He smiled knowingly at her over his coffee.

"Oh, come on Jack. Not like it's hard to work out. Apart from the fact it's a night for Sam cause she's getting married, Kerry will be there too."

"Yeah, well..." Jack grimaced. Kerry and Sam had become good friends. They were both similar in many ways, which, Jack supposed, was why he'd been attracted to Kerry in the first place. He was seeing Kerry for a couple of months when he had still been working at the SGC, but Kerry had wanted more, needed more, from him. She had felt like a 'plan b' and Jack just couldn't deny it. So they parted on friendly terms and Kerry had promised that she would keep Jacks' feelings for Sam to herself, even if she was becoming good friends with her.

"D'you think it'll be awkward?" Cassie asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"No more than it has been the past few times. Probably no less either."

"Yeah."

They drank their coffee in silence for a few minutes. "So, what about this thing on Wednesday? Sam said something 'bout it yesterday."

"Yeah," Jack groaned, "some Air Force do in Washington. I may be retired but I'm still 'expected' to go to these things."

"With Sam."

"Well not with her, with her. But yes, Cassie, she's going"

"That'll be nice. You two can spend a bit of time alone together. You know, maybe talk an' stuff."

"Cassie…"

"Have you given anymore thought to what I was saying last time I saw you?"

"Cassie, she's happy!" Jack nearly shouted. "Pete makes her happy. An' I'm not gonna ruin that for her."

"Ok." Cassie held her hands up in defeat. "If you say so. I just want to make sure that you're sure you're sure before you make a big mistake." She sighed and stood up.

"Cass, Sam. Is. Happy." Jack got up and followed her towards the front door.

"Yeah, Jack, so you keep telling me. Look I've gotta go. Got lots to do before tonight. I'll see you there ok?" Cassie opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Yeah sure. See you there." Jack gave her a hug and watched as she walked down his path to her car. He waved before heading back inside and shutting the door. He shook his head as he headed towards his shower. He hadn't even been back 24 hours yet and already both Daniel and Cassie had been here trying to make the point they'd made ten times before. He knew what they were trying to do, as much as they wanted Sam to be happy, they wanted him to be happy too. They just didn't seem to understand that if Sam was happy the he was happy too. 'Yep', he thought as he stepped into the shower, 'it's gonna be a long Monday'.

A/N: Ok thats chapter 2. I dont know how quickly I'll be able to update (if you want me to that is!) lots of uni work at the moment!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying this. So here's the third chapter, not sure how happy I am with this but I hope you enjoy this too. Sorry for any mistakes etc. Please R+R.

7 Long Days – Chapter 3 

"Hey Cass, it's just me", Sam shouted as she entered her house. She headed straight to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil.

"Hey", Cassie came wandering in wearing a bathrobe and a towel on her head, "please tell me it came out!"

"Good as new" Sam smiled holding up a baby pink silk top. Cassie had had a minor panic earlier when she dug out the top she wanted to wear tonight only to discover it had a stain on the front. She vaguely remembered spilling her drink on it at a party a couple of weeks ago and had completely forgotten about it. Fortunately a quick trip to the dry cleaners and Cassie had calmed down.

"Thank god!" Cassie breathed, "It's my favourite top. Thanks for picking it up Sam"

"I was passing anyway. Coffee?"

"No thanks. So, how was Pete? Did you tell him about the house?"

"Yeah, I did" Sam said sitting down with her coffee. "He took it alright, I guess. He said I was being difficult," She added rolling her eyes.

"Well, I s'pose he has picked out 'bout ten houses for you guys already"

"Yeah" Sam said fidgeting with Cassies' top.

"But then again, it has been him that's been picking them out" Cassie said knowingly.

"I know, I just haven't had time to look myself. Its just every house he shows me just doesn't feel like it could ever be home."

"Maybe it will feel like home once you've actually been living in it for a bit. Or maybe it won't feel like home with Pete at all." Cassie could never make up her mind whether or not she liked Pete. Even when Sam was sickeningly happy she just couldn't make herself picture Sam and Pete together for the rest of their lives. And when Sam was a bit down because of Pete, she found herself really hating the guy and wanting to tell Sam not to marry him. But she never did, she knew it had to be Sams' decision. Not that she couldn't help influence that decision slightly!

"Cassie, come on, please don't start." Sam almost whined as she stood up and walked over to the sink.

"I'm just saying Sam, that you've seen all these really nice houses but you don't seem to like any of them. Is it because you really don't like them or are you just getting cold feet bout living with Pete?"

"I'm marrying the guy on Saturday."

"Maybe you're unsure 'bout that too. Maybe somebody else is playing on your mind." Cassie added quietly with a small smile playing across her face.

"Cass, I don't know what got this into your head, but there's not gonna be some kind of 'chick flick' ending to this where I leave Pete at the alter to run off with my true love!" Sam was now quite animated. "I mean, even if I did still have those feelings for the General, you damn well know he doesn't feel that way about me!"

"I don't remember mentioning Jack," Cassie stated with a smirk. She got up and started to usher Sam to her bedroom. "But you were very interested to know what he said when I went to see him earlier. I could tell you couldn't wait to ask me."

"Can we just end this conversation before it starts please? Cass, what are you doing?"

"Picking you out an outfit for tonight." Cassie answered as if it as obvious.

Sam let out a big sigh and flopped down on the bed as Cassis started going through her wardrobe. "Pete was in a really odd mood today, even before I said about that house."

Cassie stopped what she was doing and looked at Sam, "Yeah, I might know why that is. He called here this morning when you were out for a run."

"He never said."

"No, well he wanted to speak to me. He wanted to know why he wasn't invited tonight. He was little bit annoyed to put it mildly."

"What! Why didn't he speak to me about it?"

"Dunno. I pointed out to him that the groom to be wasn't s'posed to go to these sorta things. He just said that the guys would be there and that your dad was going. He said these sorta things were s'posed to be all female, tacky 'Bride to be' banners and cheesy strippers!" Cassie resumed her hunt through Sams wardrobe. " I told him that wasn't really your thing and we were doing this whether he's happy with it or not. I got the feeling that he was exceptionally annoyed that Jack was going. In fact, his words were 'I thought he was gone for good this time'. So," she finished, finally deciding on an outfit, "I don't think he was too happy after that phone call. Here, wear this, I really like that top."

Sam frowned, "I don't get why he's so jealous of the guys, especially General O'Neill. I mean, I barely see him now." Sams' shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed, "I kinda glad I never mentioned he was going to this Air Force do on Wednesday. Grrr, men!"

"Yeah that was probably a good idea, as long as he doesn't find out of course. Just out of curiosity, why didn't you tell him?" Cassie asked.

"I don't really know. It didn't seem important." Sam said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, enough of this. Just forget 'bout everything for tonight and enjoy yourself." Cassie threw a towel at Sam, "Now get your butt in that shower, we need to leave in, ohmygod, an hour!" Cassie ran out of Sams room towards her own, "wear the blue sandals with that" she shouted back.

Sam rolled her eyes, grabbed the towel and headed toward the shower. She had a feeling it was going to be a long week but she intended to do just as Cassie had said and enjoy tonight.

-

"We have arrived" Teal'c stated as he pulled into the car park next to the restaurant they were meeting at. They were a bit early but Daniel had thought it would be nice for everyone to be there before Sam arrived. Although, as she was coming with Cassie, she would probably be 'fashionably' late anyway.

Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c as they walked towards the door, "Hey, pinch me will ya?" he said holding out his arm.

Daniel looked at the arm and then at Teal'c, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Eh, why?" Daniel seemed torn between frowning and raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Just do it Daniel"

Daniel shrugged and pinched his arm.

"Ow. Ok, good, not asleep" Jack said rubbing his arm, "Right, lets go."

Daniel and Teal'c shared another look before following Jack into the restaurant. The waitress on the door showed them through to the bar area round the back and they found Jacob and General Hammond already there.

"George," Jack said smiling and extending his hand, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Hello Jack, I had to fly out for a meeting at the base and Jake mentioned about this little get-together, so I thought I'd gatecrash." Hammond smiled warmly and shook Jacks hand.

"Jake, good to see you too, how are you and Selmac doing?"

"We're both good, Jack. How's retirement treating you?"

"Good, fishing, lots of fishing."

"Caught anything yet?"

"How many times, it's not about the fish it's…"

"About the act of fishing." Both Teal'c and Daniel finished.

Before Jack could retaliate there was another arrival.

"Hey everyone" Kerry said as she walked up to the group. "Jack, it's good to see you again."

"You too," Jack smiled, "how's things?"

"Good, really good" Kerry smiled back. She was glad things weren't awkward between them, especially since she and Sam had become good friends. It would have made nights like tonight very difficult. "Ah, here's the blushing bride to be."

Sam smiled as she and Cassie walked over. "Hi," she said smiling at everyone, "General, Sir, it's nice to see you." She said as she noticed General Hammond.

"You too, Sam. You're looking lovely tonight." He smiled back at her.

"Yeah Sam, you do." Kerry spoke up, "Lucy sends her apologies but she got held up at the base, she hopes to get away on time to meet us in the pub later." Lucy had started working in Sams lab a few months ago. She was very intelligent and Sam liked her a lot.

Sam nodded, "Well I guess if everyone is here then, we can eat."

As everyone agreed and headed back through to the restaurant Sam caught Jacks eye. "Sir, I'm glad you could make it." Sam winced as soon as she spoke. "Sorry. Jack." She emphasised his name. "It takes a lot of getting used to after 8 years."

"Yeah it does. It's good to see you. You, eh, you do look great tonight."

"Thanks, so do you." They stared at each other before Jacks' stomach rudely interrupted.

Sam laughed nervously, "We should probably go eat."

"Yeah. I hear they do great Jello here."

"Yeah? What colour?"

"A very good question."

-

Sam was enjoying her night. They had eaten a delicious dinner and, with everyone in a cheery mood, the banter had been highly amusing. She smiled to herself as she looked around the table at everyone. It was times like these she loved the most, especially with a job like hers. She could just completely relax. There was no impending doom to worry about or strange alien device demanding her attention. She didn't need to worry about any of her friends or family as she had everyone she cared about the most right here with her. Sam almost physically jumped when it dawned on her what she had just been thinking. She had almost forgotten that there was one person that wasn't here that should have been on that 'cared about most' list. The person you're about to marry should definitely be on that list, shouldn't they?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fanfic is bad! When you should be doing something important, liketrying to get yourself through the final year of yourdegree, you find yourself writing fanfic. Like I said, bad! But so much more fun! Well, enjoy chapter 4, and please tell me what you think. Ta.

**7 Long Days - Chapter 4**

"Hey gorgeous" Pete kissed Sam on the cheek and sat down at the table outside the little café they had arranged to meet at.

"Hey" Sam smiled back, "How was work?"

"Quite uneventful actually. Well compared to your average day at work anyway. No aliens or anything" He waggled his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"Pete" Sam frowned angrily at him, she was not in the mood for this, "You know you can't say things like that," She hissed at him.

"Chill, babe. I'm only joking with ya." He waved the menu under her nose, "Know what you want?"

"Yeah" Sam sighed and pointed to one of her favourite salads.

"Ok back in 2 minutes," Pete went inside to order the food. Sam sat back in her chair and enjoyed the sun on her face. Last night was bugging her, she had hardly slept. She had been relaxed and happy last night, and she had had the best night in a long time. She didn't understand why she never felt like that with Pete anymore. She had waited so long for Mr Right to come along and pop the question, and, when she thought one finally had, she found herself having second thoughts. Or was she just getting cold feet – again? Was it even cold feet the first time? She didn't know. What she did know was that seeing the General again had thrown her, for some reason. She was sure he no longer had those kind of feelings for her but when he had caught her eye for the first time last night she saw that look in his eyes, a look that had been gone for a while. The look that made her feel like the only person in the room, the look as though he couldn't take his eyes off her. And it made her stomach do flip-flops. Apparently it made his growl. She grinned to herself at the memory.

"You know, if you keep grinning like that to your self people are gonna think you're crazy."

Sam jumped as the familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. "General, Jack, hi." Sam stood up awkwardly, blushing slightly, "I was just thinking about last night actually."

"Yeah," Jack grinned at her obvious embarrassment, "It was a good night."

"Yeah, it was really good. So, what brings you out this way?"

"Actually I was on my way to see Danny, he was feeling kinda rough this morning so I thought I'd take him some lunch."

Sam laughed, "Yeah he did seem to have his fair share of alcohol last night." She smiled as she remembered sitting with Jack in the bar they had gone to after dinner, laughing at everyone making a fool of themselves on the dance floor. Her dad and General Hammond had been especially amusing when Cassie insisted they dance too. She and Jack had spent a good chunk of the night there talking about nothing in particular. It had been nice, she had missed that.

Jack smiled, thinking about the same memory, "Yeah, I knew he'd reached his limit when he stole that veil thing. Although he did look kinda good in it."

"At least someone might get some wear out of it then" Sam laughed. Lucy had brought her a silly veil and a badge that said 'almost married – so it's your last chance' and had insisted she wear them both. Daniel had saved her by insisting that he looked much better in it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Carter"

"It was nice, all of us out together, felt like old times"

"Yeah"

'That look again' Sam thought as they stared at each other again.

"General O'Neill" Pete's voice interrupted the staring this time, "Good to see you again." Pete strained a smile.

"Pete, you too" Jack strained a smile back, "Well I'd better go and get that coffee I promised Danny"

"Yeah," Sam nodded suddenly feeling really awkward.

"See you tomorrow Carter," Jack went into the café to get his food.

"What does he mean 'see you tomorrow'?" Pete asked, giving Sam a curious look.

'Damn' Sam inwardly cringed, "Oh, he's going to this thing in Washington too."

"You never said"

"Didn't seem important."

"Good for him. He gets to go everywhere with you this week doesn't he?"

Sam stared at him for a moment. She couldn't believe he could be so childish. "What's your problem Pete? Cassie told me about your phone call. You should have spoken to me about it. I don't know why you're so bothered bout it anyway, you're having a bachelor party that I'm not invited to."

"Yeah, neither's my mum," he mumbled. "Look, don't gat all worked up about it ok. I'm sorry. I just wish I could be included more in that part of you life. I mean I know what it is you do. I don't even feel you can include me in the non-classified part of it. Or if you even want to."

"Pete, you know a lot more bout that part of my life than you should. A lot more than most people who work there husbands and wives." She knew she was avoiding the question, but she didn't want to get into that right here or now.

"Yeah, I know" Pete sighed. "Lets just enjoy lunch ok?"

Sam nodded and gave him a small smile. She knew they would have to sort this out or it would just keep coming between them. Or maybe it would sort itself out once they were married. Maybe he'd get past the whole jealous thing. She wasn't so sure.

-

Later that evening Sam sat staring at the TV, not really watching what was on, when the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door to Kerrys' smiling face.

"Hey, you busy? Can I come in?"

"No, yeah, sure, come in. I thought you were on base today?"

"I was. It's just gone 7, Sam. Some of us actually go home you know." Kerry smiled as Sam rolled her eyes, and sat down on the couch. "I was just on my way back and I thought I'd pop in and see if you enjoyed last night."

"Yeah, it was a great night. Thanks for coming. D'you want a drink?"

"Cup of tea would be great. Oh, you know me, Cassie got as far as the word wine and I was there."

Sam grinned at her and shook her head. If she knew anything about Kerry, it was that she liked her wine.

"So, was everything ok with you last night?" Kerry followed her into the kitchen. She knew something wasn't right with her friend at one point last night and she wanted to know what. "You seemed a bit odd at one point. You didn't have a fight with Pete did you?"

Sam inwardly sighed, she should've known, if it wasn't Cassie, or Daniel, it would have to be someone. "No, I was fine." Sam busied herself making the drinks. She really didn't know how to explain this to Kerry. She knew it might help her to talk about it but she didn't know if she felt that close to Kerry just yet. Sure they had become good friends but there were very few people that Sam could truly confide in. It was times like these that she really missed Janet. She knew that Janet would know exactly what to say to her to make her see things clearer. But then maybe Kerry could help, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Before you married your ex, did you, eh, did you have any second thoughts?"

"Hah, I wish I had. Maybe then I wouldn't have married the idiot." Kerry never spoke much about her ex husband, but when she did it was always with the same fondness. "Why?" she asked, suddenly frowning at Sam, "Are you?"

Sam sighed and fiddled with the mug and teaspoon in front of her, "I don't know, it, it probably is just cold feet. I, something just doesn't feel right. Not that I'm entirely sure how you're s'posed to feel the week before your wedding, but…"

"Does this have anything to do with Jack?" Cassie asked coming into the room.

Sam looked up startled, she didn't know Cassie was there. "What? No. It's not just him."

"Ah hah!" Cassie exclaimed, "So it is partially Jack." She smiled as if she had just won.

"Sam, be completely honest for once. Does this have something to do with Jack?" Kerry spoke up.

Sam looked between her and Cassie, a frown creasing her forehead. She suddenly felt cornered. She really didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. She didn't really _know_ what she was feeling.

"D'you still have feelings for Jack?"

Kerry almost laughed at the Cassies' bluntness. At least she didn't beat around the bush.

"Wha… You… I… I don't know," Sam stumbled. "I don't know what it is. But when I saw him last night it threw me. Something that I thought had gone between us was, well, not gone." Sam was now pacing back and forward. "And I was so sure he didn't have any feelings for me anymore. Not like that"

"Is this what's causing the doubts about Pete?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe part of it. But I think the doubts may be there regardless. I had such a good night last night and I don't think I've felt so relaxed or happy for a while. Not even when I'm with Pete. Not the way I used to."

Cassie frowned, she knew something had been up with Sam last night. She had gone all quiet during dinner and then excused herself to the bathroom. When Cassie had gone to check on her five minutes later she found her just staring at her reflection in the mirror. Sam, of course, insisted she was fine and after that she did appear to cheer up and enjoy herself so Cassie didn't press the matter.

"There's nothing wrong with being relaxed and happy around your friends." Cassie said.

"I know. But I realised I wasn't even worried about Pete. I always worry 'bout you guys and the rest of my friends when I'm not with them." Sam was now wearing a hole in her floor.

"Well, generally speaking your friends do put themselves in rather dangerous positions on a daily basis, so I guess it's fair enough that you don't worry about Pete as much. I mean at least he doesn't leave the planet." Kerry reasoned.

"Yeah, but he's a cop. As far as earthbound jobs go, that's pretty dangerous."

Kerry winced. She decided they needed a different approach to this. "How could you be so sure the Jack doesn't have those feelings anymore?" Kerry wanted to tell Sam she was wrong, but didn't feel it was her place. "Have you actually asked him?"

"Well, no, not so much asked him." Sam was thrown off by the change in direction. "I just know. I mean he started to date you didn't he?" Sam pointed out, as if it answered everything.

"And are we still seeing each other?"

Sam stopped pacing and looked at Kerry. "Look," Kerry continued, enough was enough, "You're both going to Washington tomorrow. I'm sure you'll get a chance to be alone. And you wont have me there to interrupt. Ask him. Just ask him out right. And whatever he says, at least then you'll know. And his answer might help you figure out if you still have feelings for him too. The only thing worse than being unsure if you're marrying the right person, is being sure that you want to divorce him."

Sam knew Kerry was speaking from experience.

Cassie took Sam by the hand and made her sit down. "Kerrys' right Sam. You need to talk to him. You need to sort out how you feel. You can't go in to this marriage unsure if you're with the right person." Cassie smiled and squeezed her hand.

Sam smiled back, "You're so like Janet, you know that?"

"What? You mean wonderfully smart and always right?" Cassie grinned.

"Yeah, that. Look, if I get the chance tomorrow I'll speak to him."

Cassie and Kerry exchanged looks.

"What?" Sam said defensively. "I will. If I get the chance." She added quietly.

"Oh we believe you." Cassie said in a tone that told her she really didn't.

-

"I'd better get going." Kerry announced an hour or so later. "I have a hot date with a large pile of paperwork."

"I'll see you out Kerry, I'm going round to a friends anyway." Cassie grabbed her bag and keys.

They said their goodbyes to Sam and headed out the door.

"D'you think she'll talk to him?" Cassie asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I'm not sure."

"Well if I know Sam she'll probably come back telling us there was never an appropriate time to bring the subject up."

"Yeah," Kerry had a thoughtful look on her face. "What we need to do is make sure they get an opportunity alone to talk."

"You mean force them into a situation where they have to talk."

"Something like that. Any ideas?"

Cassie thought for a moment. "A few months ago a friend of mine got stuck in a lift with an ex she really wanted back. I remember thinking that was a perfect opportunity for them to sort things out." Cassie grinned at Kerry.

"And did they?"

"Well no, he kinda ended up with a broken nose. Ok bad example." Cassie frowned.

Kerrys' face suddenly lit up, "I think I may have an idea." Kerry smiled mysteriously as she started to go through the phone numbers in her phone.

"Care to share?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Lets just say I have one or two friends in Washington." Kerry continued to smile as she dialled a number.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert watched as two people walked up to the reception in the hotel he worked at. He gave them a quick smile and tried to end his phone conversation, the second with this particular person in the past 24 hours.

"Yes. I promise to do my best. Ok I have to go now. Yes, I told you last time you phoned. Yes! I'm going! Bye." Robert sighed as he hung up the phone. How did he get roped into these things? That woman just had a very persuasive way about her. He straightened his jacket, cleared his throat and walked over to the couple that were waiting at the desk. "Hello," he said putting on his best smile and most professional voice, "How can I help you?"

"Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. We have rooms booked for tonight." The man said.

'Ah here we go!' Robert thought as he searched his computer for the names. "Ah yes General O'Neill. Here you go, room 215. Very nice room if I do say so myself sir. Just to your left as you step out the elevator." He smiled at the man as he held out two sets of keys hoping he was as good a liar as people said.

The woman looked at the keys, then at the man and eventually back to Robert. "Eh, sorry but we actually have separate rooms booked. There should be one booked under Samantha Carter too."

"Oh I see." Robert put on his best confused look. "I'm afraid both your names are under the one room. I do apologise Ma'am," he continued as he 'searched' his computer, "but I'm afraid we don't have any other free rooms for tonight. We're rather busy this week you see. There are two separate beds in 215 if that's not too much of an inconvenience." Robert crossed his fingers behind the desk.

The woman looked towards the General. "It's ok sir, I can…"

"Sam?" Her words were cut off by a shout from behind.

"Dad!" Sam turned round to face the older man. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with General Hammond?"

"Well I didn't want to impose. And the Air Force does pay for this!" He answered indicating the surroundings. "Jack." He nodded toward the General.

"Jacob. That they do. Just a shame they can't count. Only got one room left." He pointed to himself and Sam.

"Ah. Well not to worry. I got a nice big room all to myself. I'm sure I can find space for my daughter. Give us time to catch up too." He smiled at Sam as he put his arm around her shoulders.

Robert inwardly groaned. He could see his plan going to hell already. "Of course sir. Would you like another key?"

"Yes please. Room 214."

"There you go. Enjoy your stay sir, ma'am." He smiled and nodded at the two. He sighed as he watched them walk towards the elevator. 'Well, they're not in the same room but at least they're across the hall. Coulda been worse I suppose.'

* * *

"Are you sure we did the right thing? I mean, it doesn't seem a little far does it?" Kerry looked at the younger girl, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Come on this is Jack and Sam we're talking about. Sometimes you've just gotta go a bit further than normal." Cassie handed her a cup of tea and sat down on the chair opposite. "Besides we're only trying to get them alone in the same room for a bit not trapping them in an elevator. We have to get them to talk. They have to sort out this thing between them before Sam marries Pete."

"Yeah, I know." Kerry sighed and sat back in the couch. "God I feel like I'm in high school again trying to set up my friends. This woulda been so much easier if Jack O'Neill wasn't so stubborn."

"Hey this was your idea remem…Ooh is that Robert?" Cassie asked excitedly as Kerry's phone interrupted.

"Yep. Hello? What? Damnit! Ok well thanks for trying anyway. I appreciate it. Bye" Kerry hung up the phone and looked at Cassie. "Apparently Jacob showed up and offered Sam his spare bed. So much for that plan."

"Grrr! Typical! Right plan b then."

"We don't have a plan b" Kerry pointed out.

"Well we better get thinking then!"

* * *

Sam dumped her bag on the bed and sighed. She couldn't decide whether she was glad he dad had shown up or not. She had decided on the way here that she had to talk to Jack. Regardless of the outcome, they needed to talk. They couldn't talk on the plane as there were others there and now her dad had shown up at the hotel. 'Typical!' Sam thought, 'As soon as I make up my mind about something everything gets in the way of it. Why cant things ever be simple!'

"Sammie? You ok?" Her dad interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. I'm just gonna take a shower before we head out."

Jacob nodded and watched as his daughter went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He was glad they had this time to catch up, it might give him a chance to have the obligatory father daughter pre marriage talk. Pete seemed like an alright guy but he needed to make sure Sam was truly happy with him. He didn't want any daughter of his to settle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just a short chapter here. Not sure if anyone is reading this so if you are please let me know so I know whether to continue or not!

Chapter 6

Jack breathed an unconscious sigh of relief as he entered the men's bathroom. There was no one in here. That meant no trying to look interested in a conversation when you would rather be jumping up and down on your own toe. No nodding at the appropriate times, no 'yes sir', 'no sir's. God he hated these things!

He splashed his face with water in an attempt to wake himself up and was drying it with a paper towel when he heard the door open. The thought of darting into one of the toilet cubicles briefly crossed his mind but before he could act he heard a voice say "You been hiding in here all night O'Neill?"

"Jake!" Jack breathed another sigh of relief, "Busted eh?"

"Nah, I'm just annoyed I didn't find it earlier!"

"Bored?"

"Unbelievably." Jacob walked over to the urinals and went about his business. Jack turned to leave the bathroom but stopped when he heard Jacobs voice. "Tell me Jack, what d'you think of Pete?"

Jack turned and faced the man, with a distinct 'deer in the headlights' look on his face. He had not been expecting that.

"Eh… well, I… I don't really know him too well but he seems like a decent enough guy."

"Decent enough for my daughter?"

"Will anyone ever be Jake?"

Jacob shook his head, "I dunno Jack, I guess I just would have liked more time to suss the guy out, you know? Do the proper father thing before Sam marries him. I just haven't been home enough I s'pose. Guess I hoped you guys might have done it in my place."

"Heh, well I guarantee you Daniel will have the guys life story by now so maybe you should be having this conversation with him."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, I tried that the other night but I'll tell ya, that boy when he's had a beer, like trying to get blood out a stone!" He suddenly sobered and looked at Jack, "You'll look out for her, won't you? You an' the guys?"

"You know we will." Jack frowned at him, noticing the distant expression appear in his eyes. "What's going on Jake?"

"It's Selmak." Jacob sighed and leaned against the wall. "He's dying. There's nothing they can do."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "Jake, I don't, I'm sorry…"

Jacob shook his head and smiled slightly, "It's ok Jack, We're not in any pain or anything. Get a little tired now and then. But I… I don't know how much longer I'll be around for. I guess I just want to make sure my little girls gonna be happy. That she's gonna be ok."

"She is happy Jake, she's getting married on Saturday." Jack said as if that itself proved it.

"Is she?" Jacob questioned.

"Getting married?"

"Happy."

"She seemed happy the other night."

"Yeah, she did." Jacob smiled at the memory of his daughter laughing and joking with her friends. Although he noted that was with her friends, not Pete.

"We'll always be there for her Jake. Always."

Jacob looked at the younger man and nodded. He believed that. The look in his eyes told him it was true. "So, what do you say we get the hell outta the bathroom before we turn into a couple of gossiping girls!" Jacob clapped a hand on Jacks shoulder and indicated the door.

"Definitely. I got a reputation to uphold." He grinned at Jacob as he held the door open for him. "Although, it should go on record that you were the initiator."

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. He suddenly had a feeling that, whatever happened, Sam was going to be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Good to know theres someone reading this. Heres the next part, let me know what you think and excuse any mistakes!

Chapter 7

"So I'm guessing you haven't said anything to Sam yet? Bout your condition?" Jack asked Jacob as they headed down a long corridor back towards the main area where the 'shindig' was happening.

Jacob grimaced, "No, I haven't said. Not sure I want to tell Sam, days before her wedding, that her old man is dying. Doesn't really fit with the tone of the big day, does it!"

"Dad?"

Jack winced as he heard the voice from behind Jacob. He saw Jacobs eyes widen and then close briefly before he turned round to face his daughter. Sam's brow was creased in confusion. Her bright blue eyes wide and questioning. "You're dying? I, I don't understand."

"Aw, Sammie. I…" Jacob sighed deeply. "Let's take a walk eh?" Jacob put an arm around his daughters' shoulders and guided her back in the direction he had just come from.

Jack watched them walk away, his heart aching for Sam. Life could be so cruel sometimes. He gazed after them a couple of moments before turning round towards the main room. He stopped as he reached the door and looked back over his shoulder. Carter looked like she was crying as she was pulled into an embrace by her dad. Jack sighed and looked down. Sometimes life just sucked.

Jack sat down at the quiet hotel bar and ordered a glass of whisky. He had stayed at the function for another hour before making his escape. Jacob had appeared briefly only to say he was taking his daughter back to the hotel. Jack asked if she was ok and Jacob answered that she just didn't feel up to being sociable right now. Jack watched Jacob walk away wishing there was something he could do to help. Wishing he could comfort Carter in some way.

* * *

The barman placed his drink in front of him and Jack picked it up and stared into the glass.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice to his right asked.

Jack turned and looked at the woman. He smiled slightly before downing his drink and saying, "Make it another one of these and you got a deal."

She smiled back although he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. She indicated their empty glasses to the barman who refilled them both.

"Never took you for a whisky drinker Carter." Jack picked up their glasses and moved them over to a table by the window.

"I'm not really." Sam sat down opposite him.

"You been in here since you got back? Where's dad?"

"He's upstairs asleep. Don't worry sir, I'm not planning on drinking myself into oblivion, just didn't feel like sitting around in the room." She gave Jack a wry smile as she sipped her drink.

"How you doin Carter?" Jack asked, watching her study her drink.

"I'm ok, sir, Jack. Better than I expected. I had so much more time with him than I ever thought I'd get last time he told me he was ill. We're a lot closer now. I'm grateful for that."

"And he'll be here to walk you down the isle." Jack added.

Sam looked up, making eye contact with him. She saw an intensity in those eyes like she had never seen before. It made her stomach flip flop. She ducked her head feeling suddenly nervous, although she had no idea why. "Eh, yeah, I guess."

She turned her gaze toward the window wondering when things had changed between her and the general. Was it before or after Pete? Did things even change at all? Or had they just kept these feelings so deeply buried that they began to forget just how strong they were? It was moments like this that they seemed to come closer to the surface. Like they were reminding Sam that they were still there, but then disappearing deep inside again a moment later, leaving Sam wondering if she'd felt them at all.

Jack noticed the distant look appear in Sams eyes. "Sam, are you happy with Pete?"

The question was out his mouth before his brain even realised he was going to ask it. From the look on Sams face she had been expecting it even less.

"I… Uh, I…You sound like dad." Sam leaned forward and placed her head in her hands.

"Sorry, Carter, I, I didn't mean to pry. I just… Are you? Are you happy with him?"

Sam looked up at him, her eyes bright and intense. She looked away, downed her drink and then stood up. "I'm sorry sir, I can't do this, I can't do this right now." And with that she walked away leaving Jack slightly stunned, slightly confused and a lot kicking himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Haven't updated this for ages. Kinda got stuck with where to go. Think I have an idea of where I want it to go now but please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know its just a short one. I don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes (although feel free to point them out!).

Chapter 8

Sam sat on the bench just watching the world go by. She felt like everything was just falling apart and she had no idea how to fix it. Her dad had told her there was absolutely nothing that could be done to help him or Selmak. And although it broke her heart, she accepted that.

As for the other thing, she knew she could fix that, she just didn't know how. This had been the longest week of her life. And it was only Wednesday! Well probably Thursday morning by now. She was supposed to be marrying Pete on Saturday. And here she was sitting wondering if she is in love with another man. She knew she needed to sort this out before her 'big day'. There was no way she could walk down that isle and marry Pete with a clear mind if she didn't sort out this thing with Jack. She just had no clue how to go about that.

As if on cue Jack appeared from nowhere and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Sir please, I really can't have this conversation right now." Sam whispered looking down and hugging herself tighter.

"I, I know Carter. I'm sorry." Jack answered, leaning on his knees and shaking his head. "I just wanted to apologise. It was insensitive of me. You just found out you dads ill. I'm sorry, I had no right." He looked up and met her eyes. The usual sparkle in her eyes had gone and was replaced by a sadness that made Jack want to cry himself. He leaned back and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side. "You're cold" he stated quietly.

"I'm ok." Sam replied resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there a while, just watching people going past, some heading home for the night, some looking like their night was just beginning.

"Thank you." Sam said softly.

"What for?"

"For being here for me."

"Anytime Carter. I know we don't see each other much these days but I hope you know, I'll always be there if you need me. I'm just a phone call away."

Sam looked up and smiled. "I know." And she did. She always had. Jack O'Neill would always be there for her, no matter what. Suddenly she felt better.

"Now I don't know 'bout you Carter but my ass is so cold I swear it's stuck to this bench."

Sam laughed and ducked her head. "We should head back sir, it's getting late." She looked up and smiled, the smile reaching her eyes.

Together they got up and walked back to the hotel. They said their goodnights and Sam went to bed with a slightly lighter heart. She now knew what she would have to do. But she knew it wasn't going to be easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok heres the next part. Not too sure about this part so all feedback would be greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 9**

Cassie sat on the couch with one eye on the tv and the other on Sam. Since she had got back from DC a few hours ago she had been uncharacteristically distracted and was now pacing around the house. "You sure you're ok Sam?" Cassie asked for the third time.

"Yeah." Sam muttered in reply as she picked a jacket up from round the back of a chair. "I'm fine. I gotta go out for a bit Cass. See you later." And with that she ran out the door before Cassie had even processed what she said.

"Ok. That was weird." Cassie said to the tv.

ooo

A while later Cassie heard a car pull up outside the house. Expecting it to be Sam she was surprised when there was a knock on the door. She was even more surprised to find Pete standing on the doorstep.

"Pete. Hi." She smiled at the man but was quickly pushed aside as he stepped into the house.

"Where's Sam? Is she here?" He half shouted, looking around the lounge and kitchen.

"She's not here Pete!" Cassie exclaimed with a frown. "She went out a while ago. She never said where she was going."

"To call off our wedding! That's where she was going." Pete stepped toward Cassie and shook his finger, the anger he was feeling was very obvious.

Cassie's mouth dropped open and surprise was evident on her face. "I, I don't know. She called off the wedding?" She frowned at Pete, still not quite sure what just happened.

"D'you know where she is?" Pete ignored her question. Cassie shook her head and watched as Pete stalked back out the front door.

"She's called off the wedding." She told no one in particular.

ooo

Sam was so completely engrossed in the unusual alien object in front of her she didn't notice anyone was in her lab until she was right next to her. "Just looks like a paper weight to me." Kerry said looking at the object.

"Kerry! Hey." Sam smiled and looked up. "What you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually. They were about to send out the search party."

"What?" Sam frowned in confusion.

"Pete showed up at your house a while ago saying you'd called off the wedding. Cassie was getting worried when you didn't come home. Said Pete was pretty angry." Kerry answered.

Sam groaned and looked at the clock. "God…" She sighed. "I didn't even realise the time. I just came here to clear my head, guess I kinda got side tracked." She smiled sheepishly at Kerry.

Kerry grinned back as she took a seat next to Sam. "So, you called the wedding of then?"

Sam let out a deep breath and sat back in her chair. "I couldn't marry into a lie Kerry. He loves me so much, and I just couldn't give him that in return. He deserves better than that."

"Guess he didn't think so?"

"I thought he'd taken it alright. I guess he came looking for me once he'd had time to think about it."

Kerry nodded, "so does this decision have anything to do with a discussion with a certain retired general?"

"Actually, never got around to having that discussion. I found out that my dad is unwell yesterday. It doesn't look good for him or Selmak."

"Oh Sam I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. S'pose it's helped me to sort all this out in my head. Made me realise what's important."

Kerry squeezed Sams' hand and smiled. "As long you're sure it's what you want."

"It is." Sam smiled back, "I s'pose I should head home before Cassie starts to panic."

ooo

Sam arrived home to the worried faces of both her dad and Cassie. After reassuring them that she was in fact ok and of sound mind, and answering as many of their questions as she could, carefully avoiding Cassies' questions about whether it had anything to do with Jack, she fell into bed. She felt absolutely drained. She was not looking forward to tomorrow; she knew she would probably have to face Pete again. She had a feeling it would be another long day.


	10. Chapter 10

I know its been forever since I updated this but I'm not too good at this writing thing so I have to wait for some inspiration to hit! Please let me know what you think and if you would like more. Thanks.

Chapter 10

Sam breathlessly collapsed into the chair on her back porch. She had gone for an early morning run to clear her head. There were so many thoughts whirling around her head. She felt much better for the run, if not a little bit sweaty. Once she had her breath back she headed inside to get a glass of water. Just as she drained the glass she heard a knock on the front door.

Sam sighed and headed towards the front door. She had a horrible feeling she knew who would be behind the door. And she really didn't have the energy for this right now. But she knew it would have to happen eventually.

Sam opened the door and gave a small smile to the man on the other side. She was surprised to see him grin back at her, and even more surprised that he was holding a bunch of roses.

"Hey, come in Pete" Sam stood aside to let him enter.

"I know you might not want to see me right now Sam but I had to see you. I had to apologise. I really am sorry Sammie, I was a bit insensitive yesterday and I should have just stopped to think about what you're going through right now. I mean, you've just found out your dads really ill. Course you'd be upset." Pete was pacing back and forwards across the lounge not gesturing wildly with the flowers.

Sam had a sinking feeling she knew where this was going. She knew she shouldn't have told him about her dad, but it didn't seem fair to lie.

"I mean you probably feel like your worlds just been turned upside down. I know I would. I completely understand why you're doing this. You're scared. I mean you're about to loose one thing you care about so…"

"Alright Pete let me stop you right there!" Sam interrupted loudly, "I told you yesterday that this had nothing to do with my dad. Yes, I'm upset, but you have to admit Pete, something's not right here! With us. It's not right. I know we kept pretending all was fine but it's not!"

Pete let the hand holding the flowers fall to his side. A 'lost puppy' look crossed over his face. "Are you saying that you don't love me?"

Sam sighed, they had been through this last night. "Not as much as you love me Pete. I care about you, a lot. But it'll never be enough."

"Is there someone else?"

Sam groaned inwardly, this, they had managed to avoid last night. "No, Pete, it's been like this for a while now. You can't keep pretending you haven't noticed."

Pete almost looked like he hadn't heard her. "So if it has noting to do with your dad, you still love me and there's no one else then what's the problem? I mean, we could just postpone the wedding. Let you spend time with your dad, you know…" He looked at Sam expectantly, the puppy dog expression was back.

She felt a wave of pity for him, part of her even wanted to say, 'yeah, ok, lets do that'. But she knew that was wrong. It wasn't what she really wanted, and neither would Pete, if he had been thinking rationally. "Pete, I'm sorry. It just wouldn't work. I'll never feel the same about you, neither of us would be happy knowing that."

Pete let out a loud sigh and sat down on the couch, placing the flowers not-so-delicately on the coffee table and his face in his hands. "I'm sorry too Sam. And I'm sorry but I have to ask, does this have anything to do with Jack O'Neill?" He asked in a low voice.

Sam briefly closed her eyes, trying to summon strength from somewhere. "Why would you say that?" she asked in an even voice.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. I've seen the way you are with him. I'm not accusing you of cheating or anything Sam, I just, I dunno, I get the impression there's something between the two of you. Something more than you admit to." Pete wasn't angry, his tone was that of a man who knew he was right. He just needed to be told that.

"Please Sam, just tell me the truth, you can't marry me because I'm not him." It was more of a statement than a question. "You can't marry me because I'm not Jack O'Neill."

He turned and looked Sam in the eyes then. Sam bit her lip, a single tear escaping down her cheek. The look on her face was all Pete needed for confirmation he was right. Sam knew there was no point trying to deny it. She looked down, unable to keep eye contact. She didn't want to see his heart break again.

Pete just nodded slowly. He took a deep breath, "that's all I needed to know Sam. The truth." With that he turned and walked to the front door. Sam watched him go, the tears now freely flowing. He paused when he got to the door. "Take care of yourself" he said without turning round. And then he was gone.

Sam stood still for a few minutes taking deep, shaky breaths, trying to regain her composure. When she had, she turned back to the kitchen to get more water and stopped dead in her tracks. There, standing like deer caught in headlights, was Cassie, and behind her, a stunned Jack O'Neill.

A/N: Yeah I know its quite short and the ending was pretty obvious but hope you like anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, I know its been a very long time since I updated this story, so if you have been reading it and waiting on the next chapter then I am sorry. I never received many reviews for the last chapter and as I tend to be driven to write by them, it took a while to get around to writing this chapter! So if you do read and like this story then please tell me and I will be far more likely to update sooner. Equally if you read and don't like this story then please do also tell me, or give me tips to help improve it! It has not been beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes.

**Chapter 11**

The silence was so thick Cassie was sure you could cut it with a knife.

"Eh, I, uh, you know I think I hear my phone ringing! I'll just… Yeah." Cassie's eyes darted between the two one last time before she made her escape.

Sam finally broke eye contact with Jack on hearing Cassie and glanced round in time to see her retreating back, her mouth opening and closing in a fish like manner, but words refusing to come. She was breathing hard, not sure if it was due to her run or those brown eyes she could feel boring into the back of her head. She felt her eyes being tugged back round to Jack, but lowered her head, not wanting to look into that intense gaze again.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there like that, his gaze burning a hole in her head and hers trying to resist being pulled back to his. Finally she gave in and looked up. What she saw in his eyes left her feeling like he was looking into her very soul.

"You called off the wedding." His voice was low and barely above a whisper.

"Yeah" Sam was surprised to find her voice still worked. "It just wasn't right, I realised I could never love him like he loved me."

Jack nodded slowly. "Carter, what Pete said, about me, is it, I mean, why…" Before Jack could finish the question he was interrupted by a loud ringing. They both turned to stare accusingly at the offending object. Sam picked up the phone and looked at the screen.

"It the base", she said, almost sadly as she looked back to Jack. He nodded and sighed, knowing she had to answer.

"Carter" Sam said into the phone, sounding far more under control that she was feeling.

Jack watched her face as she listened to the caller on the other end and his heart clenched as her face fell and her eyes closed, tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible" Sam said into the phone in a shaky voice. She hung up and looked at Jack, "its dad, he's just collapsed. They're not sure how long he'll hold on. I need to get to the SGC."

"Get what you need, I'll drive you in." Jack said, immediately taking the situation into his control.

"Yes sir, thank you."

Jack fetched Cassie, filled her in and herded the two of them into his truck. He was fairly sure that he must have broken some record as the pulled into the base 23 minutes later, if not record then definitely some law.

The trip down to the infirmary level was made in silence, all of them thinking about what they might find when they got there. What they did find was a conscious but very weak Jacob Carter. The doctor informed them that he may not have long and all she could do was make sure he was not in any pain. Jack and Cassie said hi to Jacob and then left to let Sam have some time alone with her father.

"Hey dad" Sam gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead.

"Sam" Jacob whispered back. "You really need a shower."

Sam gave a half laugh half sob and nodded, "thanks, dad, I could always trust you to be honest with me."

"Then let me be now, while I still have the chance. Don't marry Pete; he's not right for you." Jacob said in an emotional whisper.

"I know dad. I know. I called off the wedding yesterday. I was going to tell you when I saw you today. I'm sorry dad, for not listening to you, for being short when you tried to talk with me. I just, well, now I know it would have been a mistake."

Jacob was smiling at her now, his eyes struggling to stay open. "I knew you would do the right thing. Just remember this Sam, the rules no longer stand in your way. You can't use them as an excuse." He breathed before he finally succumbed to sleep.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep in the tears that threatened to fall. She sat and watched his shallow breathing for a while before decide he was right, she really could use a shower.

After making the doctor promise to get her immediately if there was any change she headed to the shower rooms.

Fifteen minutes later she headed back to the infirmary and found Jack sitting in the observation room looking down a Jacob talking to his 'adopted granddaughter'. Sam smiled as she saw them, she was sorry Cassie never got to see Jacob more, but glad that they had the chance to meet each other.

"Hey," Jack said as she sat down next to him, "how you doin'?"

Sam looked at him and smiled sadly, "I'm ok, considering."

"C'mere" Jack put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

Sam reached up and held the hand that was around her shoulder, "Thank you." She said quietly.

"What for?"

"For being there for me."

"Always" They smiled at each other and Jack pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "Always".

"Later on, if you have a minute, we should talk." Sam said still watching the scene below.

"Yeah, we should. Later." Jack replied, squeezing her shoulder.

Suddenly Cassie turned round and looked up towards the observation room, an upset and worried frown on her face. Sam was immediately on her feet and heading down the stairs.

As Jack sat and watched Sam say a tearful final goodbye to a man he had grown to both like and respect, he silently repeated the promise he had made that man. He would be there for Sam, look out for her. Always.

A/N: Please let me know what you think and if you would like me to carry on! Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Later_

The word floated around in Jacks head, tormenting him. He had been pacing and fidgeting all day, not sure what to do with himself.

How long should he wait until it's 'later'? A day? A week? Should he call her now or go see her? 'No' he thought as he paced around his lounge, 'she just lost her dad yesterday, she doesn't want to talk about this just now!'

Does she?

Jack had dropped Sam and Cassie back at Sams' place yesterday evening. Both of them had been exhausted and Sam had been anxious to call her brother. Jack hadn't felt that the time was right for them to have that talk and so now he was wondering just how much time he should give her. She had been the one to suggest they talk so maybe he should let her make the move? Still he was worried about her anyway and really wanted to see her, or even just talk to her. Maybe he should just call, see how she's doing?

He stopped his pacing and picked up the phone that was sitting on the table in front of him. He dialled Sams number before he could change his mind, again. This was the fifth time he had started to call her.

"Hello?" Cassie's answered the phone on her way out the kitchen.

"Hey Cass, it's Jack. How you doing?"

"I'm ok Jack." She plonked down on the sofa and started nibbling the sandwich she had just made. 'About time he called' she thought to herself.

"Good. Sam, how is she? She ok?"

Cassie smiled, she would bet money that Jack had been sitting by the phone all day wondering when to call. "She's doing ok. She was quite upset when she spoke to Mark last night and then again when Pete called but I guess that's understandable."

"Pete called?"

Cassie smirked, "Yeah, don't worry. He was just calling to see how Jacob was doing. Wanted to come over and comfort her I think, but Sam told him no. She's gone out for a run now."

"Typical Carter. Only she could think torrential rain was good weather to go running in."

"Yeah, well you know Sam. She said she needed to clear her head. Mark and his family will be here soon. They were supposed to come yesterday, you know, for the wedding, but Sam called and told him she called it off the day before. When she called him last night he decided they would come out today, help Sam with the funeral arrangements and stuff."

"Good, it's good for her to have family around at a time like this."

"Would be good for her to have you around too Jack." Cassie replied in a tone that made her sound far too much like Janet.

Jack sighed, "Cass, as much as I'd love to be there for her just now, I can't help but feel I would just complicated things for her. She's just called off her wedding, which was supposed to be today remember, and she's just lost her father. She does not need me to confuse things even more!"

"I'm not asking you to come over and have a serious conversation about your relationship Jack, I'm just asking you to be here as her friend. If she wants to talk serious with you then she will, at least if you're here she knows she has the option."

Jack snorted and shook his head, how was it a teenager knew exactly what he needed to do and he didn't? "When the hell did you get so smart kid?"

Cassie just smiled and said "Sam left about an hour ago, she'll probably be back soon. I'll see you in an hour." With that she hung up the phone before he could argue.

Jack sighed and sat the phone back down on the table. Cassie was right he should be there for her as a friend just now, wasn't that what he had promised Jacob? He walked to his back door and stepped out onto the porch. Sitting down on a chair with a creak of his knees, he sighed again and put his head in his hands. So much had happened these past few days, this was not how he was expecting to be spending this Saturday. He had been expecting to be watching the one woman he had loved since his divorce get married to another man. Instead, he was sitting wondering when exactly would be the best time to go and tell said woman that he was in love with her. 'Now that was a turn around', he thought. Running a hand over his face, he sat back and watched the rain cascade off his porch roof.

"Great day for a wedding eh?!"

Jack looked up, startled out of his thoughts by the voice. Sam was leaning against the post at the top of the steps to his porch looking up at the sky. She was soaked through to the skin.

"Yeah, beautiful day." Jack frowned at her sudden appearance and then, taking in her soaking wet form, his frown deepened, "You're soaked."

Sam just smiled. "I didn't mean to come here. I just, I was thinking about you, and, well…" She looked at him and smiled softly. "I, uh, I was thinking, when I was running, about things, you know, Dad, Pete, you, and I, well, I…" Sam suddenly stopped babbling and looked at Jack wide eyed. "You are alone aren't you?"

Jack almost laughed at the sheer look of panic on her face. Instead, he stood up and walked over to stand in front of her, looking her in the eyes, "Yeah, I'm alone," he answered her, smiling.

His eyes told Sam more than the words ever could. She smiled back and gave a short laugh of relief. "Sorry, deja-vu." Sam gave an involuntary shiver, unsure if it was due to the fact she was dripping wet or that Jack was inches away.

"You're shivering," Jack stated. "Come inside and get dried off." He indicated the door with his head and moved to open it for her.

"No, wait." Sam caught his elbow to stop him. "I need to say this, now. While it's in my head, before I lose my nerve." Her blue eyes pleaded with him to listen.

He moved back to stand in front of her, he was sure Sam would be able to hear the thud of his heart beating now. He knew that whatever Sam was about to say now would be likely to change their relationship for good. Whether is would be for better or worse, he wasn't sure. He swallowed, and when he spoke his voice was a low whisper. "I'm listening."

Sam turned to look at the garden and took a deep breath. She knew she had to say this now. She didn't want to wait for a more 'appropriate' time. She couldn't.

"When I imagined myself getting married, I always imagined I would be so much more in love. But it was never with Pete that I imagined myself marrying." She shook her head. "I couldn't marry Pete because I didn't love him as much as I felt I should have. I couldn't marry him because he wasn't you." Sam turned back and looked at Jack. His face was unreadable but she thought she saw something in his dark eyes. "I'm not saying that I love you more than I loved Pete, 'cause, to be honest I don't know." She started to pace now, gesturing wildly. "I've never allowed myself to freely love you the way I did with Pete. The way I tried to with Pete. I've, I've always been too scared for that. So I pretended it was nothing. Just a crush, or maybe just the love you have for a good friend. Eventually it was just part of who I was, who I am. Buried so deep under all that pretence that I wasn't sure what it was I was feeling anymore. But I'm done pretending. I'm so tired of hiding who I really am. I know now that I do love you, I don't where it might go, but I know this," Sam stopped pacing and looked into those brown eyes, "I wanna find out."

Jacks head was spinning as he tried to process everything that had just come out her mouth. His own mouth was hanging slightly open and he struggled to find something to say, anything. Willing his mouth and brain to work, preferably together. But no, instead they just made him do a good impression of a goldfish.

Sam started to panic. Had she gotten it all wrong? Did he not feel the same about her? Was this the wrong time? Should she have waited? Doubts started to fill up her mind. "You don't have to say anything." She said quickly. "I just wanted you to know how I feel. I'm not asking you for anything, I'm not asking you to marry me or take me straight to bed." At this Jacks mouth fell open wider and his eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "I mean, I know this probably sounds stupid and impulsive, I mean, I was supposed to be marrying someone else. Today!" Sam gestured around her shaking her head. "But I had to, I," she looked up at Jack, "I'm sorry." The last words came out as a whisper and with that Sam turned around and half walked half ran from Jacks backyard.

The sudden realisation that Sam wasn't there anymore seemed to kick start Jacks brain into action again. 'Why the hell are you just standing here O'Neill?!' He cursed to himself and headed after her.

"Sam!"

He caught up with her round the front of his house. "Wait." He grabbed her by the arm, "please!"

"You don't have to say anything now, Jack. I understand if you want to think." Although she sounded in control Jack was sure that it wasn't just rain running down her cheeks.

"Let me talk now, ok? Especially since you've now got me standing out in this oh so lovely weather. And I haven't even got shoes on!" He finished, indicating his feet.

Sam glanced down at his sodden wet socks and laughed. She smiled up at him and echoed Jacks earlier words, "I'm listening."

"I uh, I don't think your being stupid or impulsive. Well," he caught a raindrop as it dripped off the end of her nose, "maybe slightly stupid in running all the way over here in the pissing rain, but I'll let that one slide." He shrugged and Sam ducked her head and smiled sheepishly. Both of them were now soaked through. "It's been a helluva week eh? I'm not exactly the best with words, I don't really know what to say to your little confession back there," he indicated over his shoulder with his thumb, "but I will say this…" Jack took hold of one of Sams hands and squeezed it, "I really want to see where it could go too. God knows I love you Sam."

Sam let out the breath she didn't even realise she had been holding and smiled one of 'those' smiles. She squeezed his hand and allowed him to pull her into a tight hug. Sam pulled back slightly and asked quietly, "Maybe later, after, you know, things have settled down you can take me out to dinner?" She smiled and quickly looked away, "It's just a thought."

Jack took her chin and tuned her face up towards his. "I would love to." He answered. "Later, after, you know…" He pushed a wet strand of hair back from her eyes and gently stroked her cheek. "For now, I'm just going to be here, as a friend. Whenever you need me."

Sam nodded and smiled shyly at him. "Thank you." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Jack smiled and then cleared his throat. "Well Carter, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm just a little bit damp," Sam laughed out loud, he was way past 'a little bit damp'. "So I'm going to go back inside and get out of these clothes and warm up. Would you like to do the same?" He indicated towards the house. His eyes suddenly went wide as he realised what he said. "No! No, I mean, I didn't," he sputtered, "Oh you know what I meant." He huffed, taking in her obvious amusement at his discomfort.

Sam laughed and said, "Yes Jack, dry clothes and a coffee would be great."

Jack smirked back at her and ushered her up the path to his front door.

"So Carter, just to clarify, exactly how long is 'later'?"

**The End?**

**A/N:** Well, I think that's all I've got. I have a couple of ideas for an epilogue but I'm not sure. Let me know if you want one or if you have any ideas! Hope you enjoyed reading this and thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it!


End file.
